


many stars have died for you (but i will not)

by Emerian



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerian/pseuds/Emerian
Summary: Achilles takes Karna out on a moonlight date for some quiet relaxation.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	many stars have died for you (but i will not)

“When’s the last time you did something like this?” Achilles asks after dismissing his horses with a well-earned smack. Xanthus doesn’t go without a mocking whinny even though he fed him fresh carrots earlier from the garden. He had to sneak past Chiron for this, dammit! 

Karna finishes spreading out the blanket and sits down. Once Achilles immediately settles down with his head in Karna's lap, he answers, "I can't recall any instance aside from my childhood. Regardless, the stars never intrigued me in life." 

"That's a shame," he says and his eyes drift from Karna's face to the sky. Above them – a river of liquid sapphire. Stars flicker, bobbing in and out. In spite of everything, Achilles finds himself longing for the ocean, that fabled thing that only exists in muddled memories. The salty spray on his face, coalescing with his sweat and bathing in the unrelenting sunlight. On Troy's shores, he could go swimming all he liked, but it wasn't the same as sleeping on a ship being rocked to sleep. He exhales deeply. "So that just means I'll have to drag you on more nightly outings. You alright with that?" 

“Can you truly call it a shame if it is something I never lacked in the first place?" 

"Only if you're not aware of it." Ah, that's right. He's got no clue about Indian war campaigns operated, but he figures Karna's more or less spent his life under ceilings and he in tents or in the open. "Can't hurt, can it?"

Doubt still clings to Karna so Achilles sits up and gestures at the sky. A never-ending expanse of silver dots has to inspire some sort of wonder in Karna. There’s a story in all these orbs, and he’s more than willing to spend the night telling him all about them. 

"C'mon, isn't there something you want to see? I don't know what they're called in your time, but underneath all those fancy names, they're still the same stars." 

"I suppose I'd like to hear about some of these stories. Some of Greece's heroes were transformed into these stars, correct?" 

Achilles lets out a short laugh. "You know, my life is like a shooting star. Does that count?" 

"I've heard that people make wishes upon these shooting stars," Karna comments, a thoughtful look forming on his face and he falls silent for a moment. "But I cannot see any point in searching for one when you are here. For as long as you are at my side, I will catch you - again, and again." 

It takes a moment for Karna's words to get through the wool in his ears. Immediately, he flails and splutters. Even Patroclus had never been so smooth. Never mind his face, his mind's melting. 

"Forgive my impertinence." Karna's eyebrows furrow cutely. "Is that selfish of me?" 

There's nothing to apologize for. Achilles hugs him, head buried into the crook of Karna’s neck, face still flaming, because he knows Karna appreciates actions more than words. The ease in which he wraps his arms around Achilles tells him it's been received. Gods. How is it that only one of them remains dense at the expense of the other? This is precisely why Xanthus had been bribed in anticipation. Achilles doesn’t mind being made a fool if it means Karna can soothe his pride with a radiant smile, but this isn’t one of those nights. The sound of Karna's chuckles in his ears appeases him somewhat – Karna's happiness is as warm as his flames. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the karnachilles agenda. They had me at invulnerable heroes who are foils to each other


End file.
